narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūjin Hoshigaki
Ryūjin Hoshigaki is the current Furikage of Fubukigakure. He was formerly the bodyguard of Meio Yuki, until he was suspected of treason. Background Ryūjin was born into the new breed of Uchiha that emerged after the Fourth Shinobi War. His mother always knew he was different, which was proven as he discovered his natural affinity for Water Release and struggled with Fire Release. He was constantly bullied for this, and it wasn't until his confrontation with another clan member made him treasure his gift. One random day, Ryūjin was challenged by an Uchiha who barraged him with various fire techniques. This made Ryūjin panic, and lost focus of the battle. After being knocked to the ground, Ryūjin's challenger summoned more clansmen, who began taunting him and began telling him he wouldn't be anything in life. They all together created a massive fireball, which began to speed towards Ryūjin. It was at this moment of weakness he was able to awaken his Sharingan, and was able to expell a huge wave of water and defeat his tormentors. Now weak, he collapsed, only to rescued by his sister and another Uchiha. Wanting to know who this man was, he challenged him to a fight, despite only being 6. The man raised his arm and covered it with lightning, scaring a young Ryūjin. The man disappeared, telling him to look for the "Blue Lightning" once he grew up. When Ryūjin returned home, his mother decided it would be best if the two sibilings moved to Kirigakure with their dad, who wanted them to expirence the new rule. With a heavy heart, the two left their mother, and began a new life in Kirigakure. Once there, their father instantly enrolled them into the Academy, where the two quckly rose to the top of the class. Time passed, and Ryūjin had been promoted to Chūnin. During that time however, Kirigakure arose into a civil war, and the young Uchiha had to fight for his life. He skillfully used his Hoshigaki Clan techniques taught by father with such ease, that he was able to give Kiri an advantage. On one occassion, he fought along side his sister and father, who was syncing water techniques along side Ryūjin. One rebel was able to sneak a blade towards Ryūjin, who ended up being protected by his father. The blow was fatal, and Ryūjin witnessed his father's full death. At this time he awakened his Sharingan] along side his sister, who mourned over her father's death. At the end of the war, they gave him a proper funeral, and went off to train for the Jōnin Exams. The two kept their newly awakened abilites a secret from all of Kirigakure, due to the rumors of an Uchiha manipulating the Fourth Mizukage. In no time at all, the two were promoted to Jōnin, and everything in Kiri seemed to be at peace. The peace did not last for long, for yet another civil war erupted. Ryūjin once again fought on the side of the Mizukage, and won many battles in his name. One fateful mission, he was sent to destroy the rebel's base, which would stop the war. Arriving there, he easily defeated the rebels, but was soon faced with fighting one of the strongest, his sister. She explained how Kirigakure needed a change, and said that was what killed their father. The two erupted in a deadly battle, but Ryūjin was the victor, only to have struck her with his Susanoo blade. He had used his eyes so much, he was near blind, and wasn't able to see the mysterious man that took both his and his sister's bodies. After what felt like a lifetime, Ryūjin awakened, only to have normal vison once more. The mysterious man appeared, and explained that he was the "Blue Lightning" of his childhood. Ryūjin asked what and why did he do what he did, and the man explained that he saw potential in the boy, and he said he implanted his sister's eyes to give him a greater power. Grateful, Ryūjin began to leave, but asked if the man could teach him the strange technique he used on him as a child. The man explained it was Chidori, and said it would be hard to master. After gaining control, he left the man, and promised he would come back to learn more. When he returned to Kirigakure, Ryūjin was welcomed a war hero by all the villagers. He was promoted by the new Mizukage Meio Yuki, who told him he would be her bodyguard, due to his devotion to protect his village. After becoming her bodyguard, the two spent alot of time together, even to the point where he revealed his Sharingan. Frightened at first, she promised to keep his secret, and told him of a place where he could learn a technique so strong, he wouldn't need the special eyes. The place turned out to be the Ocean's Paradise Cove, protected by the Old Sea Sage. The sage explained that gaining the power of nature was one thing, but gaining the power of the oceans and seas were even more deadly. The sage warned Ryūjin that he could be turned into a fish if he was unable to control the power. After some time, he gained power as the Sage and the Old Sea Sage wanted to test his might. Ryūjin won the battle, and the Old Sea Sage gave him the name Sage Of The Seven Seas. His deep connection with water furthered his abilites with senjutsu, and he was able to master the true form of the Sea Sage Mode. He returned to the village stronger before, and began to aid his Mizukage in her quest to unite the Land of Water. After some time had passed, he was suspected of treason, and thought to plotting against the Mizukage. He decided to go to Fubukigakure, where he soon was granted the position of Furikage. Personality As a child, Ryūjin was very shy and timid, and didn't have much confidence in his abilites. As he grew up however, he became more outgoing and wild, and believed he was the best at everything. When he finally reached adulthood, he became a quiet shinobi, following the orders of his dear Mizukage. Though, it is revealed that he is secretly planning to creating a Sea Kingdom. Appearence Ryūjin has long flowing black hair, and has menacing purple eyes. He often wears a kimono, that hides his weapons inside. Abilites Nature Transformation Ryūjin was born with a natural affinity for Water Release, which he takes great pride in. He later learned a few Fire Release techniques from his mother after awakening his Sharingan and is able to use them with skill. His final nature was Lightning Release, which was taught by a mysterious man. He also contains knowlege on Yin Release, but doesn't really use it. Ink Techniques In an attempt to never having to reveal his Sharingan around Kiri-nin, Ryūjin learned to control ink, and is skilled with drawing up things and having them fight. Bukijutsu Ryūjin has knowledge of Gunbai techniques, and uses his Gunbai as his start up weapon for battle. Another weapon he uses is a sword, which he crafted from the hardest metals. He also has the ability to summon the legendary Sage Trident of the Old Sea Sage, which can only be accessed in his Second Form of Sage Mode. Senjutsu Usage Ryūjin learned senjutsu under the teachings of the Old Sea Sage. With this specific form of senjutsu, he is able to control large massess of water, communicate with water creatures, and even has the power to create coral. The senjutsu also has a transformation, but can only be controlled by the strongest of users. To prevent using all his senjutsu at once, he created a seal in the shape of a seashell, and only uses his second form whem neccessary. Shikotsumyaku This ability is awakened in the Second Form of Sea Sage Mode, due to the user sprouting a bone tail, face covering, hand and feet armour, and horns. In this form, he is able to manipulate his bones, and has even created techniques for ninjutsu usage. Tailed Beast Abilites When he recieved the position of Furikage, Doujinn Uchiha gifted him with the Tailed Beasts he managed to capture. He is able to control sand with Magnet Release, manipulate his body temperture using Boil Release, secrete a special acid, and create a unique powder. He is able to form into a hybrid cloak, making him one deadly shinobi. Dojutsu Ryūjin's mother was an Uchiha, which granted him numerous abilites when it came to using his eyes. He has been able to master all three stages, and uses their abilites to the fullest. Sharingan Ryūjin gained his Sharingan after he had to fight a bunch of bulllies as a child. His eyes allow him to copy techniques, follow movement, create special genjutsu, and he also has knowledge on how to use Izanagi and Izanami. Mangekyō Sharingan Ryūjin gained his Mangekyō Sharingan after watching his father die before him. In his left eye he is able to perform Tsukuyomi, in his right Kamui, and in both has learned to use Susanoo. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Ryūjin gained his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after a mysterious man implanted his sister eyes to restore his sight. He now has a better control of Mangekyō abilites, and even has a fluid movement in battle due to his Straight Tomoe.